A Child Named Serenity
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: The scouts take Serena's broach and Serena runs away to Darien's Sercret Garden. When she runs away from it, she gets killed by a Nega-Moon general. She says these last words that no one can understand, but how will the scouts take it??? Darien kills hims
1. A Child Names Serenity Chapter 1

Hey guys!!! Saturn's Glaive here with yet another story!!!!!!!

****

**Grins*

Thanks to people who have been patient for me to get out chapter 6!!! Well, it went funny so i have to fix it! Ah well, can't have it all eh?

Idonotownsailormooncuzhowcanyoudothatwhenyouronly12?

I hope that was a good enough disclaimer.

Have fun reading it! I was in a little of a dark mood so NOO flames k?

**__**

A Child Named Serenity.

By: Saturn's Glaive

Date posted: March 21, 2000

"Serena!!! We need your help!!! There's a monster attacking the mall!" Raye's voice came through to Serena's communicator.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Serena said to Raye 

"Hurry th-" Raye's voice was cut off. Serena closed her communicator and sighed

"Mom, tell Molly that I can't make it today, tell her that I'm sorry." Serena said and her mom nodded.

**__**

~*~*MALL~*~

"Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried as soon as she got there. Sailor Jupiter and Venus were laying on the ground, and Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury looked REALLY pissed.

"Serena, late again! Venus and Jupiter are hurt! You can't be our leader if your'e keep going to be late!!!" Raye bellowed when they got to the Temple.

"Raye's right, your'e always late with stupid excuses and this time someone could have gotten killed." Amy's quiet voice said. Serena's eyes filled with tears **_I know i''m late but what if it was something REALLY important?*_

"Guys i-" Serena began

"We don't want to hear, your out, Serena, we gave you so many chances before, so many lifes risked because of you and now your going to have to leave." Raye said angrily.

"But.." 

"NOOO!!!! Serena, give us your broach." Luna commanded

"G-guys....your being a little...harsh....." Lita coughed. Raye and Amy just ignored her.

Serena's eyes filled with tears, and handed Luna her broach. Luna snatched it away and said,

"Goodbye, Serena, former-Princess Serenity, and Sailor Moon. Leave now in peace."

(sorry, i made luna, amy, and raye bad, it need to be like this!)

Serena stared at her former friends, not caring that she had tears flowing down her eyes and left.

"N....No......Serena......don't.....go......" Mina said softly, barely getting the words in her mouth. Serena shook her head and left.

**__**

The Garden

Serena ran and ran, not knowing where to go, **_Molly is mad at me and now the scouts don't need me, what else do i have?* _Serena choked back a sob. She didnt' know how far she went when she saw a garden, it had roses, white lilies and carnation. It was beautilful, really, when there were red roses, the white liles and blue carnations. Serena went to go and smell the roses when someone or something grabbed her. 

"Hey, Serena." Darien's voice softly said to her

"Hi." Serena said uneasily

"I heard they kicked you off the team why?"

"I had plans with Molly and mom made me go and apologize to her and she's mad and slamed the door on me so i was late and they got mad at me and kicked me off." Serena cried. There was a silence, it was Serena who broke it.

"Who's garden is this?" She asked him

"Mine." Darien said

"It's beautiful." She whispered

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Darien kissed her

"Your'e welcome to come here anytime you like if you want to." He said, after they broke the kiss.

"I will." Came Serena's short reply. Darien put his hands into hers.

"When you need to talk to someone, I'll be there." He whispered.

"Thank you Darien, for everything. But i have to go now, ill see you later." Serena said and he let go of her.

"Bye." He whispered after her.

~*~Serena's Pov.~*~

I ran as fast as I could home and I felt an eerieness behind me. I turned around and saw a Nega-Moon general staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice quivering. I didn't have my broach with me so i couldn't transform.

"Your'e life." The general laughed as a sphere of darkness was flung at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as darkness washed over me.

*~*Darien's Pov*~*

I followed Serena home to make sure she got home alright. I heard her scream and quickend my pace to get to her, some damn Nega-Moon general had killed her.

"SERENA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed as he disapeared.

"Serena, i will alway love you." As i held her almost limp body in my arms, she spoke to me softy,

"Darien......I.......Love......You......i......always....will.....tell...the....scouts.....it's..... not....their.....fault......Perhaps.....one...day...we...will...be....reunited...." Serena whispered her last words to me as her body went limp.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!! WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!!!!"I screamed to the moon. It seemed to be shining sadly over me.

**__**

Later

"Oh, gosh, what have we done?" sobbed Raye when Darien told her the sad news.

"No, Raye, It's what have you done?" Lita snapped at her. Lita's eyes were watering. "It seemed like she was just here with us" cried Mina

"We should have done kicked her off."

"What are we going to tell her parents?" asked Amy, tears flooding her eyes.

"The Truth." Luna and Artemis said solemly.

*~*Darien's Pov.*~*

"Guys, i have to go now." I said. The girls gave their muffled responses 

"Bye"

"Byyyyeeee"

"Byyyyyeeee" 

"Bye"

Couple Days Later

"Whatever." I muttered and walked to the bridge. 

__

**oh Serena, we need you, I need you, i can't live without you* I thought sadly. It was true, Serena was the kind of person you would get up for the morning, the reason why he still lived and now........gone. _**i can't stand you not being here, so i'm ending my life as well.* _Darien thought sadly and jumped of the bridge. The paramedics arrived too late.

Saturn's Glaive says

Dark fic right?? Well, What did Serena mean by: 'we will meet again?' find out in the next chapter, although you probably guessed what it is. Tell me what you think is!!! Please review!!! Thanks!!

e-mail: [sunburst_7@hotmail.com][1]

Preview for next chapter (now that's new for me!!)

Serena felt light and dizzy when a figure approached her, she had white hair and had a cresent moon. Serena bowed

"Daughter, no need for bowing, i came here for message or oppurtunity, would you like another chance? If you say yes, you'll still live in Toyko but with different parents, you will be given a new guardian named Star and you'll have a different scout name and it will be Sailor Silver Spirit Moon." Queen Serenity said.

"It will be a new beggining for you and if you die again, i'm afraid i can't help you." 

"Yes Mother." Serena said. 

"Good." Queen Serenity said as she concentrated on her energy and sent Serena into time. 

"Remember darling, I will see you more often now."

Darien felt warm and soft scents of lilacs in the air **_where am i? i'm supposed to be dead* _he thought. A figure approached him. She had brown hair and green eyes. Darien knew that that was his mother.

"Mother" Darien breathed

"So you came, I thought you would." She replied softly

"Serenity died, so i killed myself." Darien said sadly

"You did that for your love?" She asked suprised

"Yes"

"In that case, you will be sent back in the future with parents that love you. Serenity will be there. I talked to Queen Serenity not to long ago" Darien's Mom said

"Thank you." Darien said gratefully.

"You deserve it, now if you kill yourself then me nor Queen Serenity can save you" she said, as a brown light enveloped Darien "Thank you." "I will be with you." she said.

Did that sound good or what?? I just made it up!!! **bows* Thankyouthankyou!!!!!! Hehe make sure you read The New Beggining!!!! Oh and thanks to jessie-chan who helped me out with some part in it! Well not much but some!!!! Thanks REVIEW!!!! Bye!!!!! Later!! Till the next one!!! Ja nae! And candace too! For being a GREAT friend, and bunny chan and the faithful reviewers!! 

   [1]: mailto:sunburst_7@hotmail.com



	2. A Child Named Serenity Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Im back!! For now, anyway here is the sequel, and in order to continue this story I will need you guys to be listen to me and give me 5- 10 reviews, im sorry, I like reading reviews! @! Anyway if I get ANY flames, then I will not be writing this story for a while k??? Anyway, I hope you like! And the scouts are like, 40 now ok?  
  
Idonotownsailormoonbutwhowcaniwheniamonly13? Tellmethat!  
  
A Child Named Serenity  
  
Written By: Saturn's Glaive  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
  
  
~**~On the moon~*~*  
  
Serena felt light and dizzy when a figure approached her, she had white hair and had a crescent moon. Serena bowed  
  
"Daughter, no need for bowing, I came here for message or opportunity, would you like another chance? If you say yes, you'll still live in Tokyo but with different parents, you will be given a new guardian named Star and you'll have a different scout name and it will be Sailor Silver Spirit Moon." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"It will be a new beginning for you and if you die again, im afraid I can't help you."  
  
"Yes Mother." Serena said.  
  
"Good." Queen Serenity said as she concentrated on her energy and sent Serena into time.  
  
"Remember darling, I will see you more often now."  
  
~**~Somewhere in the center of the earth*~*~  
  
Darien felt warm and soft scents of lilacs in the air **where am i? i'm supposed to be dead* he thought. A figure approached him. She had brown hair and green eyes. Darien knew that that was his mother.  
  
"Mother" Darien breathed  
  
"So you came, I thought you would." She replied softly  
  
"Serenity died, so I killed myself." Darien said sadly  
  
"You did that for your love?" She asked surprised  
  
"Yes"  
  
"In that case, you will be sent back in the future with parents that love you. Serenity will be there. I talked to Queen Serenity not to long ago" Darien's Mom said  
  
"Thank you." Darien said gratefully.  
  
"You deserve it, now if you kill yourself then me nor Queen Serenity can save you" she said, as a brown light enveloped Darien "Thank you." "I will be with you.," she said.  
  
~*~*~*26 years later in Amy's house~*~*~  
  
"Serenity, can you please pass me the salt?" Amy Anderson said to her daughter, Serenity. Amy had still felt guilty what they did to Serena and now, 20 years later, her daughter, Serenity, who rather liked to be called Serena looked like her dear friend from many years ago more and more everyday now. Serena was now 14 and would have been 15 like, Darien, Raye's son if Amy had married earlier. Raye had married to a man called Tayo Magishita. Amy had married to Greg, but decided to keep her last name. It was weird actually, many things were weird that Amy couldn't figure out, about little Darien looking the EXACT same as Darien Shields and almost the same grades, he wanted to be a technician. Serenity looking EXACT same as Serena had looked and the same personality. The weird fact was this: Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina looked the EXACT same as they had 26 years ago, Amy's and Raye's husbands looked more like 40. (Lita and Mina decided not to marry).  
  
"Mom?" Serena asked, worried, Amy had never been like this 26 years ago, and Serena's memories were still there of what happened that night, and Darien, for some odd reason, had his. Serena and him had been seeing each other for a year now, in private so know one would like, get mushy or anything like that. But Serena was quite sure that Mina and Lita knew.  
  
~*~*~Raye's House~*~*  
  
"Honey, I won't be home early tonight, im going to see some… friends." Raye said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything from the store?" Raye asked hesitantly, she hated leaving him alone, not matter what.  
  
"Um. Yes. Some ice cream and French fries. Thank you. Hold on, a movie too." Darien said  
  
"How about Lord Of The Rings?" (Yes, 26 years from now it was still popular and hard to get)  
  
"That would be fine." Darien's short reply had come unexpected. He had already seen the movie, at Serena's house but he didn't want his mom to know.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later, dear."  
  
"What time are you going to be home?"  
  
"Around 1:00 to 2:00 pm."  
  
"Ok." Raye looked at him. He was looking and acting more and more like Darien Shields everyday. Reincarnation? No, it couldn't be. Could It?  
  
~*~*~*~At Lita and Mina's House, around 8:00~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear, they act more and more like Serena and Darien everyday." This conversation was really familiar. Ever since Serena had turned 13 last year, her hair had gone longer, now to her ankles.  
  
"It couldn't be a reincarnation, could it?" Raye asked, hopefull.  
  
"No, it couldn't Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia said that they would have no reincarnations." Luna said firmly. Artemis nodded eagerly to Luna's statement. Raye's hopes fell dramatically, she thought it could be possible, but now it wasn't.  
  
"We better start warming up." Even though they didn't have anymore monster sightings for over a year now, they still practiced.  
  
~*~*~After a long, hard session that went till around 11:00, they take a break for coffee~*~*  
  
"I have to phone Serena." Amy said worriedly.  
  
"Don't!!! They, I mean She will be fine, she's probably in bed." Mina cut it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Amy said doubtfully  
  
"Of course, im always right!" Mina said indignantly. The scouts snickered.  
  
"WHAT??? I am!!!!"  
  
"Right, Mina, we all believe you." Raye said, unable to control her laughter  
  
"Fine! Im leaving!" Mina stormed of in the darkness. Raye and the other scouts knew that she wouldn't be mad for long and would most likely get fresh air.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mina screamed. The Scouts rushed to see what was the matter, they then saw a monster, bigger than they have ever battled before and much stronger.  
  
They screamed out their familiar planets out in the air:  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"SCOUT POWER!"  
  
~*~*At Darien's House~*~*~  
  
They were at the part were Mr. Bilbo Baggins disappeared in thin air at his birthday when a strange cat entered the doorway.  
  
"STAR!!" Serena yelled happily as a brown cat with orange eyes walked up to them. Serena had missed Star very much; she had left Serena a week ago. Serena felt something wrong, like as if the scouts needed her.  
  
"Darien, Somethings wrong." Serena got up from the couch.  
  
"I can feel it too." Darien said softly  
  
"What can we do?" Serena whispered frantically.  
  
"Here are back your broaches. I have carefully planned out which transformations you two will use, Darien, all you need to do it take this rose," Darien picked up the Silver rose and transformed into a soldier.  
  
"You will now be called Night of the Moon, for it is what your mother wanted." Darien bowed.  
  
"Serena, yours is different than before, and more powerful. It may drain out some of your energy for it may have a mind of its own at difficult times." Star handed out a silver broach, with stars, moons and a rose, for it symbolized the Earth and Moon.  
  
"All you need to do is touch it and look up in the moon, whether in daylight or night, it will work."  
  
Serena walked outside and touched her broach, looked at the moon and it glowed a bright silver light and she was now transformed. Her outfit was silver, and her hair was all the way down, no longer in meatballs.  
  
Star showed them their attacks and told Serena only to use 2 today, for it might kill her because she didn't have the proper training. Darien could yell out some attacks too, since he was on his natural home planet, but Star said not to. Serena looked in at Darien in awe. There was never an attack a knight could scream out.  
  
"Neat." Serena whispered  
  
~*~*~At Mina and Lita's house, where they were fighting the monster~*~*  
  
"Mercury Water drain!!" Mercury cried out before all energy had left her, she was the last hope of the scouts and failed, her energy drained.  
  
"silver spirits, guide me with your light and destroy this monster." Serena spoke, or rather whispered when she had got there. The monster turned and looked at her, surprised. It smiled.  
  
"I knew you would come." It said evilly.  
  
"What about me?" Darien spoke, surprising it even more. It was too dumb to know what was going on. Serena whispered another attack and Darien threw a rose at the monster, it had died.  
  
"We know all about you two. We know where you live and what you do. We will kill you." The monster said before dying. Serena looked at Darien and shrugged. How can they?  
  
"Darien, get down here. I need your help." Darien jumped down from the balcony. He looked at his mother, his friend as Serena bent down to heal them. Darien watched as the bright light surrounded Raye. He helped Serena heal Mina, who they healed last and was badly hurt. Darien felt some of his strength leaving him. Serena and Darien heard groaning as they finished healing Mina. They were waking up. The two left, not knowing that one of them saw who had healed them in their uniforms.  
  
Amy opened her eyes and saw someone who had looked like her daughter and a man that looked like Darien leave together. It couldn't be, could it? Amy drifted back to sleep, her mind still wandering.  
  
Who Was It? The question left Amy speechless.  
  
So… did you like it?? I thought it was crappy and unreasonable. Still, im not taking any flames. Please review if you liked it. Thank you-Love, Saturn's Glaive 


End file.
